


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by Python07



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Quintessa makes Optimus an offer he can't refuse.





	An Offer He Can't Refuse

I feel the strength of him, the power. I feel the anger coiled around his spark. I feel the yawning pit of grief inside of him. I feel his fatigue and the misplaced compassion that will be his undoing.

He came here to seek revenge but he was simply misguided. He is one of the greatest of my creations and he’s mine. He will see all I can offer if he will only give himself to me.

Still, he is stubborn. He would stand against me if I threaten Earth. But he doesn’t understand. Not yet.

He wavers when I tell him I can restore Cybertron. He’s desperate to believe me. The guilt over the part he played in the great war will forever haunt him.

He strains against the chains. He tries to shut me out. He is torn between what he thinks he knows and his ultimate duty to me.

I caress his cheek plates. “That is not all I have to offer, last of the Primes.”

His optics cycle wide. “What do you mean?” he asks harshly.

I touch his chest plate, over his spark chamber. I let my power flow through the thick metal to stir his spark. “I can fill the void in your spark,” I purr. “I can take your pain away and make you whole again.”

His ventilations stall. He uses all his strength to yank on the chains. He twists and gets a servo around my neck. His voice is low and furious. “I need my pain. I refuse to forget Ratchet.”

I easily slip out of his grasp and the chains grow taut again. He can’t move. He can’t look away from me. “You mistake my meaning. I am your creator. I have the power of life and death. I can restore your beloved Ratchet.”

“You lie!”

In this moment, he could murder me and it's most amusing. I don't laugh. I lean in close to his audial. “No, I don’t. I have no need to. Open your spark to me and you will know the truth.”

The war rages within him. I can see it in his mind and spark. It must seem like an eternity for him but it is only a few moments. Then his walls give way.

I reach into his very being and I show him. I show him a restored Cybertron. I show him Ratchet alive and well. I show him a world of no war, unified beneath my feet. There would be peace. There would be rest. All it requires is my staff hidden on Earth. He knows Earth. He can retrieve it for me.

I let him feel a small pulse of my creation energy. He feels Ratchet again. He feels whole again, but it is fleeting. Longing replaces it.

He strains against the chains again, but now it’s to be close to me. He’s willing to pledge all to me. I smile at him and touch his face. “Your world is dying. Do you seek redemption?*”

My red mark appears on his face. His optics flare and change from blue to purple. “My maker, I do.*”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue borrowed from The Last Knight marked w/*


End file.
